Sacrifice
by Hazel Hearts
Summary: Derek is more than just thrilled when Deaton gives him 'the' good news. Stiles doesn't want to deny Derek the happiness of being a father and well...he's even ready to sacrifice his own life for it. Obviously Derek doesn't want that and Stiles...he's just too determined. NOT A DEATH FIC. STEREK. Established relationship. Mpreg. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Pls read. Just this once)**_

_**Okay. Thanks for following my advice. My name is Hazel and this is going to be my first ever story. I am...undoubtedly a fan of all things slash. And Sterek is just the best out there. Follow the story if you agree with me because I am going crazy with the Sterek feels at present. Anyways...this is AU, because in this world male pregnancies are rare but possible, though Derek is still a were-wolf and Stiles is a human. A weak, fragile human. Note: Those are the key words in this story. :P**_

_**I am a sucker for Hurt!Stiles and Caring!Derek so...well, you know pregnancies hurt. For Stiles...they'll hurt more than ever. (evil grin)**_

_**But pls. be forewarned, there is a character death in this story..and its neither Stiles nor Derek. Not the other core characters either. Hopefully, you know what I mean. Plus...I can become very dramatic (though there are boundaries)...and because the two of them are in an established relationship here...I took complete liberty. So if you're not into fluff..sorry. **_

_**I do not write smut so don't be surprised when Stiles gets pregnant. Like I said...'established' relationship. **_

_**Annnd...English is not my first language so if there are errors...or you don't like my writing style...pls. do tell me. Buuut...be gentle. I won't mind constructive criticism.**_

_**Also...I know not many people are into mpreg fics and I promise you...there will be no mentions of baby bump because I just can't imagine it on Stiles. I just can't. **_

_** Thank you so much for reading my note. And yes...you can read the story now. :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER:1

Today was just one of those days when the pack met at Derek's loft for discussing potential threats and new tactics of training, always deciding to oh-so suddenly settle in for the night. Stiles didn't exactly mind the company, honestly he loved it but Derek always seemed a little against the whole idea of pack bonding.

Ever since, he and Stiles started living together, like together-together, Derek wanted…no, needed some privacy so he could enjoy the company of his boyfriend but thanks to his so-called family, he didn't even get the chance to tell Stiles that he loves him. Like actually loves him. A lot. And…did they have to invade their privacy today out of all days? Especially when Derek had a surprise planned for Stiles? So much for being a family.

Derek's raging thoughts were interrupted when his eyes fell on his boyfriend walking towards the dining table cheerfully, carrying two brimmed trays of lasagna in his hands. His lips pulled into a genuine smile and he couldn't help but adore the innocence on Stiles' face who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled back.

All the other were-wolves let out loud sighs before leaping onto the food hungrily, while Stiles walked towards Derek and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You don't want to eat?" He asked, placing his hands on Derek's shoulders.

"I'm full, now that I've seen them gobble up lunch like that." Derek replied with disgust, even though the part of him that cared about his pack members was amazed, even a little satisfied; the satisfaction that all his pups were not hungry anymore.

Stiles, understanding the statement, bend down a little and caught Derek by surprise by kissing him on the lips.

"This is why I love you so much." He whispered, walking back to the kitchen to get more of the much-needed lasagna. Derek was suddenly reminded of his failed attempts and couldn't help but feel a low growl bubble up in his chest. Why is 'I love you too' so hard for me to say? He asked himself, burying his face in his hands and letting out a hot puff of air.

* * *

As Stiles headed back into the kitchen, he felt a familiar tingling in his stomach. It was the smell of lasagna…it just wasn't agreeing with him. He had been feeling weak for the past few weeks now but being the selfless human he always was, he didn't mention it to anyone. It was most likely a bug, nothing big, he had told himself. Ignoring that feeling, again, he carefully picked up the last tray, making sure he didn't inhale and began to walk back to where his boyfriend was obviously waiting for him. An unexpected lurch of his body stopped him mid-way and he felt his stomach churn erratically. That's not normal. He thought as a dull ache spiked through his stomach and radiated off to his whole body. His eyes weakly rolled back in his head and he frantically placed his hand on the nearby wall to steady himself, hoping desperately for the dizziness to pass. His vision began darkening around the corners and colorful spots danced in front of his eyes. He began to hear voices, voices of the rest of the pack from a considerable distance away. His brows furrowed but his panic quickly masked his concern.

What started as mild whispers now took a louder turn, the sounds of everyone talking to each other, the banging and clinking of the plates echoing loudly in his sore ears. He felt the headache that was building for quite a while now intensify exponentially. As he lost control over himself, the metal tray fell of his hands and clattered on the ground, making him wince. His stomach churned once again, this time causing him to cry out in agony."Der…" He tried through clenched teeth. Before he could call out for help, his breathing became shallower and the last thing he registered before welcoming darkness was a pair of arms catching him as he fell.

* * *

Derek was staring at the were-wolves with his arms crossed over his chest as they talked and giggled with each other. So maybe he did love them more than privacy. A smirk appeared on his face and a quick thought passed his mind. Oh no, definitely privacy. He shook his head in disbelief and continued to stare, not giving his mind the chance to wander about in the wrong places again. He didn't want to think about Stiles' ….oh you're going there again. He mentally smacked himself at the back of his head.

A familiar albeit pained voice echoed in his ears and a frown appeared just as suddenly on his forehead. He looked around and found that Scott and Isaac were also exchanging worried glances with each other, uncertain as to whether they heard anything at all.

They turned to look into Derek's concerned eyes as he lifted himself up and called out, 'Stiles?" He asked, walking hastily towards the kitchen, Scott and Isaac right behind him. The sound of metal colliding with the ground reverberated in the silent loft causing Derek to increase his pace. What the hell is happening? He visibly panicked, stumbling many times during his dart, scared of what he might see.

He hesitantly turned the last corner and found himself in the kitchen. He was met with a sight he knew he would never forget. Stiles was standing at a corner, leaning heavily on the wall with beads of sweat shining on his forehead. His legs were wobbly, barely supporting his weight. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around his stomach while the other was placed on the wall, his face contorted in agonizing distress. Derek jumped just in time to catch the teen as he fell forward, cradling his unnaturally cold body into his arms. Scott was beside him in seconds tapping Stiles' cheeks gently.

"Stiles…hey, Stiles you okay?" He tried his best to not panic but the tears in Derek's eyes made it a lot difficult for him. He tore his gaze from his alpha's terrified eyes and continued to stare at his best friend. Dereck closed his eyes and listened. There was a heartbeat….wait, heartbeats…no, was that even possible?Assuming that he was losing his mind, Derek discarded his thoughts away.

"Help me pick him up." He instructed, sliding one of his arms beneath Stiles' knees and the other below his shoulders. Isaac came forward and helped Dereck lift Stiles in his arms, bridal style.

"Where are we taking him?" Scott asked, grabbing Stiles' jeep keys and pocketing them frantically.

"Hospital."

"Deaton's."

Derek and Isaac spoke together. Isaac's brow deepened and he tilted his head in confusion. "Why are we taking Stiles to Deaton?" He asked.

"Just…Just do what I say." Derek snapped, hating himself more than ever. It was that familiar feeling in his gut; something was off about Stiles' scent; something the others were-wolves had not yet picked up. Stealing one last glance towards Stiles' unconscious form just threw whatever residual doubts he had in his mind and he shoved the two betas from his way, snatching the keys from Scott's hand.

Scott and and Isaac sighed and shared a concerned glance with each other. Fine, let's go to Deaton's. They thought in unison before storming out the loft and following their alpha to the jeep, sending out silent prayers for their brother to be fine.

* * *

_**So...you like it huh? Uh-huh. I know you do. (Smirks)**_

_**Jokes apart...people pls. let me know if I should continue and yes... one review will be more than enough. **_

_**Now...here are your virtual shoulder taps (+ smile) for reading the story and virtual bear hugs for liking it. Expect the next chapter next week. Oki...until then...read the other wonderful sterek fics out there while I think and re-think for this one. **_

_**BYE!**_

_**P.S Hazel loves you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_Hey people! _**

**_As you can see, I am posting this chapter before my deadline..which is weird, even to me. Buuuut I'll be leaving for a while...like 11 days so...till then I won't be able to update. That's why...here you go. Chapter 2._**

**_Plus, thank you my lovely readers for following my story, for adding it to your favs and...reading it. You guys are awesome._**

* * *

CHAPTER:2

The ride to the clinic was awfully quiet. None of the were-wolves knew what to say to their alpha as he continued to stare at Stiles' face, his foot tapping on the ground nervously. Scott could feel the tension radiating off of Derek in waves and best decided to keep quiet, knowing all too well that nothing was going to make the concerned were-wolf feel any better, except, Stiles of course.

The ride seemed like the toughest ten minutes of Derek's life when the jeep, finally, screeched to a halt, throwing them all off their seats. Not bothering to sit back down, Scott wiggled out of the driver's seat and rushed to help.

Stiles was still unconscious, his head placed on Derek's lap. Once they pulled Stiles out of the jeep, Dereck lifted him up in his arms again and kicked open the door to the clinic, not wanting to waste a single second. C'mon Stiles wake up. He begged.

The wooden door went flying to the opposite end of the room, frightening the emissary as he came out, his eyes wide with panic. But one look at the lanky figure in Derek's arms got him on high alert and he motioned them to follow him, clearly confused as to why they would bring a human to an animal clinic.

Dereck gently placed Stiles on the cold metal counter, picking his limp arms hanging down the edge and placing them tenderly on his chest. He ran his shaky hand through Stiles' hair and smoothed the strands sticking on his sweat-drenched forehead.

"Derek, you have to let me work." He could hear Deaton's voice telling him to leave but he just couldn't help himself.

"Please be okay!" Derek whispered, cupping Stiles' face and stroking his cheek with his thumb. Although he had intended to keep his voice firm, all that came out was a plea. He jumped slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "C'mon Derek." Scott. Only he could sound so firm yet soothing.

"Let's go." Scott pressed, circling his fingers around Derek's hesitant arm and pulling him out.

Scott glanced one last time at his best friend sprawled lifelessly on the table and then shifted his gaze to look at Derek who didn't even turn around.

Derek knew if he saw Stiles now, he won't be able to take it. Not without bursting into tears.

Completely ignoring the concerned glances from everyone around him, "Just please be okay." Dereck muttered, his lips trembling with fear as the doors slammed shut behind him.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Scott asked, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Isaac who was leaning against the wall, his eyes fixed on a dark spot on the ceiling; hurriedly shifted his gaze to meet Scott's and glared at him. He pointed towards his alpha and mouthed a 'shut up' at Scott for being so foolish.

He knew Scott was worried, hell even he was but given to Derek's condition he wasn't sure just what could trigger the broken man. Scott bit his lip and nodded. The last thing they wanted was Derek to morph his concern into anger…more like terrorizing wrath.

On the other hand, Derek, who was sitting on one of the chairs with his elbows positioned on his knees and face buried deep into his hands, tried his best to ignore all the muffled voices from everyone around him. He tried to focus on Stiles' beating heart which was like music to his ears, unlike the attempts Isaac was making of 'trying' to 'mouth'. Paying no heed to the ineffective hushes from his two betas, he closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

His head snapped upwards when the familiar rattling of the door knob rung in the silent lobby. He anxiously stood up on his feet and saw Scott and Isaac follow his movements.

The vet walked towards them with an expression on his face Derek couldn't quite understand. It was a mixture of concern and astonishment…maybe even shock. He wasn't sure. And it was this uncertainty that was bringing him over the edge too soon.

Deaton took a deep breath; he didn't know how he was suppose to relay such a delicate detail. He glanced towards Derek and the concern masking the were-wolf's features, the desperateness in his green orbs just melted the vet's heart. Pushing his doubts aside, he decided to just go for it.

"Stiles is…pregnant."

His eyes darted between the three were-wolves and he noticed how their faces contorted and they struggled with their emotions. Maybe just going for it wasn't a good idea.

Isaac cocked his eyebrow up to his hairline and rubbed the back of his head in confusion. Scott looked like somebody had slapped him across the cheeks, shock prominent on his features and Derek….well Derek was the only one who gave the most expected reaction….a smile. Not his characteristic smirk but a genuine smile.

"Is that even possible?" Scott asked, his eyes flickering between Deaton and his alpha.

"It is very rare." Deaton replied, his voice calm as usual.

"Stiles is a dude." Isaac all but yelled, looking at the vet with disbelief.

"I am aware of that Isaac….but it is not impossible. What is surprising to me is that a human male is conceiving a child of a were-wolf and not another human."

"But…"

"Shut up, Isaac." Lydia appeared from behind the trio and stood beside Deaton, her arms crossed on her chest. "You're a were-wolf and your eyes glow yellow. After everything we've seen, in your case 'become', why do you find this fact so hard to believe? I don't care about what you think but I am actually excited about this." She eagerly looked towards Derek who smiled back at her.

Derek was relieved. Though it was a strange feeling for him, he was also excited. Terrified? Maybe. There was a hurricane of emotions in his heart. Just a lot of everything.

Not being able to hold himself anymore, Derek asked for the most awaited answer. "Does he know?"

"Yes…I've told him. You could say he took the news better than these two did." Deaton replied, pointing towards Scott and Isaac who only snorted in response.

"Can I see him?"

"He's actually as desperate as you are. He's waiting for you."

Derek looked towards the door and rubbed his palms against each other. What was he going to say?

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Its not a battle."

When Derek stopped in his tracks and nervously turned around to look at her, she yelled; clearly annoyed, "Just go!"

And Derek did just that.

* * *

_**Well...here you go. Hopefully you like it. Next will be a conversation between the lucky couple but you're going to have to wait. 11 days. So..until then...read on.**_

_**P.S Hazel loves you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey all!_**

**_How are you guys? So...the last week was ridiculously busy and messed up but finally...things are back in order and here I am! Believe me, I've never been so thankful. So many of you are following my story...I am speechless, really. A huge hug to those who added the story into your favs. Bear hugs to those who are still reading it. Yeah..I'm going to shut up now! Read on!_**

* * *

CHAPTER:3

Stiles couldn't believe it. He was actually….like for real..like seriously…. He shook his head to somehow empty his mind of all thoughts and decided to wait. He needed Derek with him.

He was still lying on the hard table, feeling a lump rise in his throat. Trying to minimize the pain in his temples, he propped himself up with one of his elbows. The movement, on the other hand, only spiked a sudden pain in his stomach and he frantically gripped at it, twisting the fabric of the shirt between his fingers. Did pregnancies always hurt like that?

"Stiles?" A familiar voice distracted him from the pain and he looked up to find Derek standing there, his eyes glistening with delight. His jaw was clenched as if he was fighting off happy tears and Stiles couldn't help but cry, the pained wrinkles on his forehead disappearing momentarily.

"Hey…" He replied through soft sobs, rubbing at his eyes. He was always such an easy crier.

Derek smiled at him and in few quick strides bend down to kiss him on the lips. This wasn't like their usual demanding kisses, just pure love. Once they broke away for some much-needed air, Derek's hands still cupping the teen's face and their noses only inches apart, Stiles closed his eyes.

"Der I..." He failed to complete, still breathing heavily.

Silence surrounded them for a while as they relished into each other's presence.

Once his breathing returned to normal, Stiles tried again. "I am sorry." He clasped his hands around Dereks' and looked him in the eyes. "I know I worried you." He added.

"No, Stiles. You're okay; that's all that matters to me." Derek paused for a while, rubbing the back of his neck. "One more thing.." He continued, his lips twitching uncomfortably as he tried to find the right words. How do people usually do this? He thought, swallowing hardly."…uhh congratulations."

He said the first thing that popped in his head. Wow.

Stiles' brow furrowed in confusion before he weakly nodded, trying hard to stifle a smile behind his lips. Congratulations? Was that the best Derek Hale could come up with?

Not wanting to lecture his boyfriend only because he was too tired to, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's wide shoulders. A part of him was happy about this because seeing Derek this lively was a sight the teen had been waiting for too long; Derek deserved the happiness of being a father. On the other hand, he was still a little distracted by the sick feeling in his stomach that only seemed to be intensifying. At the moment though, he was with Derek Hale who always made things easier for him. And easy was just better.

A knock on the door distracted the pair as they abruptly pulled away from the embrace. Stiles looked away and wiped off his tears with his sleeve while Derek shifted in his place, gently wrapping one of his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders trying to provide comfort in whichever way he could. This was all new to the two of them and they were both terrified.

The door opened after a few seconds and Deaton peeked in, looking at the duo with apologetic eyes. Derek gave him a fleeting smile, indicating him to come in.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" The vet asked, noticing the teen's slightly blushed cheeks and reddened eyes.

Stiles only nodded, gripping the back of his neck. He glanced towards the side and saw Derek studying his face with the same concern. Not liking so much attention, he cleared his throat, "So...how is this going to work?"

Deaton took a deep breath and motioned the duo to sit.

"Well…firstly, its not a normal pregnancy. Male pregnancies are rare, possible but rare. On the other hand, it's the first time I've come across a male conceiving a were-wolf's child. There's not much I can tell you about this… except that you'll be needing rest. It's already been a few weeks, 3 at the very least so make sure you don't take too much stress from now on wards because that could hurt the baby…and you."

Derek was listening with too much attention, making a mental note of everything. Yes, this was happening. He was going to be a father but Stiles was still his top priority.

He felt Stiles's shoulders tense slightly beneath his firm hold. He glanced towards him and frowned in confusion. Stiles looked tired and weak but most of all, worried. He wasn't sure if Stiles was concerned because he feared for his own life or the baby's. Either way, Derek loved them both dearly and he silently promised himself; he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

By the time Deaton had informed the pair about the possibilities and methods, Stiles had jumped from a 'tensed' state to a 'Full on Panic' mode and Derek…well, he could hear heartbeats and much to his horror, Stiles' was alarmingly fast.

Stiles heart rate increased another notch, making him want to puke his breakfast that had reached up to his throat. Again. He swallowed hardly and tried to pay more attention to what the vet was saying but, unfortunately, even his senses weren't being very cooperative. His stomach clenched every time he gasped, sending fresh waves of pain through his body. He was terrified…beyond terrified at this point. Sensing that he couldn't suppress his rising panic anymore, he fisted his hand in Derek's jacket and gently tugged at it.

Derek immediately tore his gaze from the vet's face and looked down at Stiles, like he had been expecting the gesture. It was an agreement between them which Stiles had so strictly formulated; 'You will not help me during a panic attack unless I say otherwise.' He had said, receiving a hesitant nod from the alpha.

Stiles was trying to deal with these attacks on his own and Derek knew better than to go against his wishes.

"Deaton…can you leave us both for a while?" He interrupted the vet, eyes flickering worriedly between Deaton and the frail boy beside him. If Stiles was having a panic attack right now, besides Scott, he knew he was the only person who could help.

"Sure." The vet didn't hesitate for a second and left, giving them the much-needed privacy.

Derek released the firm grasp on Stiles' shoulders and hurriedly crouched down in front of him, gently massaging the back of Stiles' neck, "Hey..Hey Stiles." He bend down, desperately trying to make eye-contact. Stiles was terribly swaying now, his eyelids drooping against his will and his hand unconsciously rubbing the area around his chest trying in vain to improve his breathing.

"Der….I can' brea'th" He managed through quick short gasps, latching desperately onto Derek's hand now pressed against his neck.

"You can. You can. C'mon." Derek coached, grabbing Stiles' other hand and placing it on top of his own chest. "Breathe with me Stiles. C'mon. In and Out. In and Out."

Stiles' gaze slowly shifted from Derek's concerned eyes to his own hand placed on top of his boyfriend's chest. He tried his best to match his steady breathing, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

Eventually, in what felt like a lifetime, his panic and fear faded and his breathing returned to normal; his chest now rising and falling along with Derek's. He shook his head to clear his muddled brain, confusion prominent on his face.

"See…you did it." Derek breathed heavily, touching his forehead against Stiles', his thumb stroking his cheek in a comforting manner.

Stiles nodded weakly and leaned against the touch, feeling fatigue now sinking in. He was completely drained out of energy, his whole body aching due to the low-level spasms that shook him from the inside. He fell onto Derek's chest tiredly, snuggling in closer and curling his fingers around his jacket.

Derek just wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him closer, a frown plastered on his face. He kept thinking over and over about the reason behind Stiles's reaction, the reason behind his breakdown when a sudden realization struck him.

Did Stiles even want this?

* * *

**_So...did you like it? Review please. I need to know whether I'm satisfying your need for Sterek feels. ;) Anyways...next chapter will be up soon. Until then, have a good read. And yeah...I'm writing this other fic. Not exactly posting it yet because I am not sure about the whole idea. If you're interested...read the summary on my profile page and tell me if I'm making any sense. Its AU, just wanted to let you know. So...later then!_**

**_-Hazel!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey people, _**

**_I am so sorry for the late update. School is starting again and well...exams are on their way to ruin my life. I had no other choice but to study and I really hope you understand. Anyways...here's the next chapter. I know its shorter than the earlier ones but its still heavy on the fluff. Hopefully, that will cheer you up enough to leave a review :)_**

* * *

CHAPTER:4

Derek's mind was racing at an incredible speed. Something was going on in Stiles' head and he wanted...no, needed to know. He stared at Stiles in between glances back to the empty road. His boyfriend looked...distracted. Sitting on the passenger seat, head leaning heavily against the window, Stiles was simply staring into space. He hadn't spoken for almost a few hours now, ever since the panic attack at the clinic and Derek could just not accept that. Stiles always had something to say. Always.

After Stiles had regained his strength, Scott, Lydia and Isaac had entered the room to congratulate the pair. Lydia had also made a comment on how exciting it would be if the baby turned out to be a girl and everybody had laughed. Everybody but Stiles.

And now, here he was still too quiet for Derek's liking.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek tried, concern evident in his tone.

Stiles didn't respond and only tensed a little shifting in his seat uncomfortably, a pained frown momentarily appearing on his forehead, too quick for Derek to notice. Determined to know the reason behind Stiles' behavior, Derek shifted his gaze back to the road and pushed on the brakes. He just couldn't take the silence anymore. He got down from the car and walked all the way to the other side, kneeling down in front of Stiles.

The human's brow furrowed at the gesture and he shifted in his seat again, his legs now touching the ground, clearly confused.

Derek gently placed his hands on Stiles' thighs and inhaled deeply, nervousness thick in the air. How was he going to say it?

"Stiles….If you don't…I just want you to know that…" Derek seemed hesitant and Stiles couldn't help but worry as tears shone in his boyfriend's eyes. He squeezed Derek's hand gently and his frown deepened when Derek squeezed back a little too tight, scrunching his eyes shut. Stiles was certain Derek was struggling with something.

"Derek what?" He asked worriedly.

"Stiles…if you.." Another pause. "If you don't want this for us…I'll understand." Derek all but whispered. His voice shook with pain, unshed tears brimming in his eyes. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say. He loved Stiles…yes, but he wanted … No. He stopped his chain of thoughts right there and then. If Stiles wasn't ready, no way was he going to force him into this. Bottom line.

Stiles stared into Derek's face with disbelief, eyes widened with shock.

"….I…" He was taken aback. He didn't how to react. What the hell was Derek thinking? He kept his gaze fixed on Derek's face, shock plastered on his own. He noticed how Derek was looking away, making fruitless attempts of hiding his fear.

The were-wolf let his chin collide with his chest as he closed his eyes, focusing on Stiles' heartbeat and blocking all the other noises buzzing in his ears.

"Derek…I want this. More than anything, maybe even more than you." Stiles replied, his lips trembling as more tears threatened to fall.

Derek tuned his hearing and listened….steady. Perfectly steady. Relief washed over him as he let out a few shaky breaths, the tension finally falling off his shoulders. "Thank God." He breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked into Stiles' eyes smiling widely, all the color returning to his pale skin.

"I would...I would never ask anything like that from you." Stiles added, stroking Derek's hand with his thumb, realizing just how hard it would have been for the were-wolf to say those words out loud.

"Then why Stiles? Why did you panic?" Derek asked desperately. He had to know.

Stiles looked down at his hands intertwined with Derek's and sighed. "I am scared. I am terr-ified." His voice cracked. "What if I hurt you or this baby?" His hand unconsciously rubbed his abdomen, lips trembling as he tried to contain his rising panic. "What if I do something stupid again and…."

"You won't." Derek interrupted, cupping the human's face. "You won't hurt anyone. I know you won't."

"But ….I've ruined things before...I just.." Stiles failed to complete as a sob choked itself out of his throat. He wiped his eyes off in frustration, trying to hold back more tears.

Derek used his free hand to gently tip up Stiles chin and looked directly into his eyes.

"Stiles…do you trust me?"

"More than…" He paused, taking the time to prevent another sob escape his lips. "…More than anyone else."

"Yeah well, I trust you. You don't have to worry about anything as long as I'm around. Okay?"

Stiles weakly nodded, letting out a shaky puff of air. Feeling a little less vexed, Derek pressed his hand against Stiles' cheek and leaned in to plant a quick peck on his lips before getting up on his feet unsteadily. "C'mon, lets go home."

Stiles slightly smiled and nodded back, not yet satisfied but still a little relieved.

As Derek walked back to the driver's seat, Stiles' stomach suddenly twisted into knots and he clenched his teeth to block out the pain, stifling a groan behind his lips. He had to make sure Derek didn't see him like this. His head snapped sideways when Derek got into the car and closed the door, uncharacteristically humming to himself. His lips pulled into a smile as he stared at the unusual sight before him, all forgotten about the dull throbbing in his body. He turned around to look out the window, his fingers still twisted in the fabric of his shirt, clutching at his abdomen. He wasn't going to deny Derek this happiness. Not in a million years.

He blinked vigorously as sleep threatened to engulf him, exhaustion closely following the pain. His vision darkened around the corners and when the pain began to dull slightly…maybe sleeping wasn't a bad idea. He tried hard to pry his eyes open but his eyelids were shutting against his will and before he realized, he had already fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_Well? Did you like it? Please leave a review and let me know. About that other story, I haven't exactly got requests which means I might drop the idea. 'Might' because I still very much like the sound of a tortured, beaten, battered, raped Stiles falling in love with a were-wolf Derek. Toooo much fun but hey...I listen to my readers. The next chapter will be up in a few days...maybe a week. Hopefully, you'll continue to read my story. Plus... A huge thanks to those who read, followed and 'favorited'. I absolutely love you guys. _**

**_-Hazel!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys,**_

_**I am so so so sorry. I didn't realize...time just went by so fast with all the sudden school works. I hate myself now :(**_

_**Anyways...here's the next chapter. And thanks a ton for following and leaving a review. Actually, I'll dance in happiness if you even read this chapter now. Here you go. Hopefully, you'll like it!**_

_**WARNING- Swear word. Just one. **_

* * *

CHAPTER:5

Derek entered his room and smiled at the sight in front of him. He couldn't help it...it was just too adorable. His boyfriend was lying on the bed, curled up into a fetal position, arms wrapped around his stomach. His face was half-hidden, dug deep into his pillow.

Moving towards the teen to admire the innocent look on his face, Derek placed both his hands on the bed, gently sitting himself down. His eyes softened and he lovingly stroked Stiles' hair, straightening the strands sticking out at various angles.

The human frowned in his sleep at the contact before opening his eyes blearily. Once the blur patches sharpened to form actual images, he smiled, closing his eyes again. Regardless of the fact that he didn't remember going to sleep at all, a single look at Derek's face just wiped off his fears.

"Hi...sourwolf." He said sleepily, clasping Derek's hand.

Slightly shocked, the were-wolf bit his lip. "Good morning" He whispered and traced his thumb gently against Stiles' cheek. "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up."

Stiles inhaled deeply before opening his eyes again, this time making sure they didn't shut against his will. God, why was he so tired? Grinning weakly, he traced patterns on Derek's hand, "You don't have to be...I know you can't live without me."

Derek just rolled his eyes before letting out a sarcastic chuckle, "Yeah right..." He cupped the teen's face and closed the distance between them. He grinned in between the feather-light kisses, before lying beside the human and snaking one of his arms from below him and curling it around his thin waist.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Stiles frowned when Derek pulled him closer and the dull sound in his ear got louder. The were-wolf nuzzled into his neck and he froze.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

What...? How was that possible? Could it be...? Thoughts raged in his head and he closed his eyes.

That sound...that was a heartbeat. Strangely enough, he could hear Derek's heartbeat. Frowning deeper, he clenched his teeth, abruptly pausing to push his hands against the were-wolf's firm chest. He couldn't do it...not with that sound in his head. "Derek...you were going somewhere." He spoke quickly, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. His voice wavered slightly at the end but he hurriedly placed a gentle kiss on the were-wolf's cheek to hide it.

"Seriously...now?" Derek didn't want to sound so desperate but the love of his life was actually pregnant. He wanted to enjoy that fact. Plus, he deserved some quality time with his unborn child. His own child. Joy bloomed in his chest and he smiled inwardly; he still had to maintain that look on his face.

"Hey...my best friend should be more important to you than...this."

Sighing and leaning in closer, the were-wolf planted a gentle kiss on the teen's forehead before wiggling out of the bed. Stiles followed him and leaned heavily against the wall watching his boyfriend as he slid on his jacket and pocketed his car keys.

"I'll call you." That was the last thing Derek said, before exiting and closing the door behind him, the loft now too silent.

Stiles closed his eyes and focused. He had too many questions in his head. He tilted his head slightly and tried to listen. All he could hear was the slow ticking of the clock. Relaxing a little, he opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand, too relieved to muffle the loud sigh that followed. He shook his head in disbelief, what was he thinking?

A cold breeze coming through one of the opened windows made him shiver. He tiredly dragged himself towards it, huffing in annoyance. As he began to close it, he heard a dull sound in his ear. Confused albeit terrified, he moved closer. Suddenly, a whoosh of noises attacked his ears, making him wince and cover them with both his hands. He could hear a lot of noises...getting louder and more enhanced by every passing second... though there was very little that he could comprehend- a mother scolding her child, two kids laughing, a driller boring a hole in the wall, a heartbeat- wait, heartbeats. A lot of heartbeats. He scrunched his eyes shut and staggered back.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." He pressed his head between his hands, yelling to no one in particular. It hurt...it really did. It felt like his eardrums were about to burst, his head feeling heavy and throbbing mercilessly behind his eyes.

Suddenly, all the noises stopped and he staggered backwards, reaching out to lean against the wall. There was still this sound in his ears. A surprisingly soothing sound. It was a heartbeat, yes...his baby's heartbeat. He visibly calmed down, nerves twitching every once in a while as if preparing to escape and run. A few seconds later, that sound too faded and he slid against the wall, connecting with the ground.

He took his head in his hands and pulled at his hair.

What the hell was happening?

He had managed to hide the pain for this long- clenching his teeth and closing his eyes every time his body seared, trying to sleep every time he felt too tired, but now he couldn't do it anymore. He had to know what was wrong.

Fumbling with his phone, he dialed Deaton's number and waited for his call for help to be answered.

* * *

"Stiles...come on in." The vet instructed, removing his latex gloves and throwing them into the dustbin. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands. "Are you feeling okay now?" He peered over his shoulder to look at the human and ...froze.

It had been exactly two weeks since the last time Stiles had come to meet him and now he couldn't get his eyes off the sight. Stiles looked a lot paler than usual. His lips were chapped, having lost their usual shade of pink and his eyes had sunk deep into his face. He had become thinner, if that was even possible, and there was a layer of sweat on his forehead, the back of his hair clinging to the skin on his neck. His back was hunched at all times, as if trying to minimize the pain.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Stiles replied, trying hard to stifle a groan. His lower body was searing in pain, legs too weak to hold his own weight. He knew driving the jeep and getting to the clinic alone was a bad idea but he couldn't take the risk. Deaton's scent lingering in his house would have given Derek a pretty good idea of what was happening. And that was the last thing Stiles wanted.

"No...you look far from okay." Deaton came forward and grabbed the teen's arm pulling him closer. "Sit." He instructed.

Stiles dropped down on the chair with a loud groan. "You really don't look well, Stiles." Deaton added worriedly, moving towards the counter and pouring water into a glass. "Here, drink."

Stiles took the liquid and gulped it in one go. God, he really needed it. Feeling a little refreshed, he fiddled nervously with his fingers. "Are we going to talk about it or not?" He asked.

Deaton sighed and nodded. He wasn't liking this. Not one bit. "You said, you heard things?"

"Things. Lot of things. Really, really loud" Stiles babbled nervously, eyes flickering between the vet and the floor. "It was too many voices...and heartbeats. I couldn't...I couldn't stop them."

"Did it hurt?"

"Hurt? Uhh...kinda...yeah."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"I felt...I felt...dizzy and tired. Very, very tired. Like I was hit by a bus. My head was pounding and then...I went numb. I was scared...I was panicking...It almost felt like...like I was going to die." Stiles voice had got down to a whisper as he spoke, wavering slightly at the realization. He was terrified. He didn't want to die...not like this.

Deaton nodded his head and placed his elbows on the metal counter, lines creasing his forehead.

After a few more desperate minutes, Stiles broke the undying silence.

"Deaton, this is normal right? The baby, it's a were-wolf, that's why I am hearing things. That could be the only reason right? Wait...please don't tell me something is wrong with the baby? Deaton...would you fucking answer me?" Stiles' hands flailed in front of him as he yelled, lips trembling with fear.

"Stiles..." The vet said, closing his eyes.

"What is it doc?" Stiles sprung to his feet and shakily whispered. A lump was quickly rising in his throat and he couldn't breathe, palms clammy and sticky with sweat. "Deaton..." He pleaded, breathing heavily.

"Stiles...I am sorry...but you can't have this baby."

* * *

**_Finally...Stiles knows. Tell me, are you excited about how he'll react? Because I am super-excited/slightly anxious to type it down. Poor guy, I am putting him through so much ...but as long as you're enjoying it...I'm ready to do it again. :) Thanks for sticking around with me after such a long wait, though. You're awesome. _**

**_-Hazel_**

**_P.S Who likes Stiles in this picture?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Oh me God! I'm seriously nervous about this...I really am. So...yes, finally the next chapter is up. And I don't want you to waste your time with this note. Go read it! :)_**

* * *

CHAPTER:6

Stiles' jeep screeched to a halt in the middle of the road, the dust particles around it settling a few seconds later.

Though he had stormed out of the clinic with determination bubbling inside his chest, now, he couldn't even bring himself to breathe steadily. He was losing his grip on emotions faster than he wanted to and tears were already beginning to form in his eyes.

He knew rage couldn't mask his pain forever. At this stage, all he wanted to do was let it all out. The frustration, pain and fear. The pain of not being able to give his boyfriend the only thing he had ever asked for in their two years of relationship, the dream of having their own child and the fear of losing his own life in the process.

"Why? Why? Why?" Tightening his deathly grip on the steering wheel, the human questioned through gritted teeth. He didn't deserve this. He was a teenager for god's sake. He DIDN'T deserve this.

"WHY?!" He yelled angrily, letting his tears cascade down his cheeks. His shoulders deflated and a sob forced itself out of his throat. Inhaling loudly, he slammed his fists into the steering wheel. His body throbbed with pain and he did it again, not being able to wrap his mind around the fact that he needed to...

He shuddered visibly at the thought before shaking his head.

"Why. Is. This. Happening?"

He vented his anger on the jeep, punctuating every word with a punch, till he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Exhausted, he held onto the steering wheel with both his hands and let his chin collide with his chest. His shoulders bounced slightly, tears streaming down his face as he recalled his visit to Deaton's.

* * *

_"Stiles...I am sorry but you can't have this baby."_

_Stiles' eyes widened and he stared at the vet, processing the information. This couldn't be happening._

_"No...No..No..." He stuttered, voice panicky and arms flailing around him. "Why would you say something like that? Deaton...please." He didn't know why he was begging, he just desperately wanted...no, needed this to be some sort of a sick joke._

_Shaking his head in defeat, the vet struggled to explain. This is not how he had planned to relay the information. His brow deepened with worry for the teen who had now suddenly lost all the color of his skin, biting his lips so hard that it had even started to bleed._

_"Stiles.. please calm down."_

_"Deaton...why?" Though Stiles had intended to scream, all that came out was a miserable whine._

_"Stiles, I knew this pregnancy could have complications. I just never thought they would be so serious. Look, like you said, the baby, its a were-wolf but you're not Stiles. Your body is not prepared for all these changes. On a full moon, things could take turn for the worse. And from what I gather, its highly possible that the baby might not make it because your body is not strong enough to help it survive. Its better if we abort it now and...save you at least."_

_"An abortion?!" The human yelled in disbelief. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, heart beating too fast against his chest to even stand upright, let alone speak. "No.." He managed through gritted teeth, "...listen to me Deaton, there has to be another way." He whispered shakily, eyes fixed on the vet's face, looking for the preferable signs._

_"No. There is no other way. Look, you're too weak to keep this baby. We cannot waste more time. We have to abort it. Stiles, you have to let it go."_

_Stiles screwed his eyes shut, placing his hand on his mouth to muffle his cries. Sniffling, he shook his head._

_"No...Deaton. Why don't you understand? I CAN'T. I can't...I can't do this to him. I can't do this to Derek." His lips were trembling as he cried, hoping his words were enough to convince the veterinarian. "Deaton...Is there...any chance at all for the baby to make it? Even the slightest? Because I am not going to abo-rt it. I am not going to do it." Stiles' voice cracked and he let his tears flow down._

_"If the baby DOES survive, you won't Stiles." Now even Deaton was pleading, trying to knock some sense into the stubborn teenager._

_Stiles mouth cracked open to say something, but he stopped himself, clearly struggling. He didn't want to die. God no! He didn't want to die, not like this. Staring into the vet's face, he felt a shiver run down his spine...even mentioning of death gave him the chills. How was he going to do it?_

_But...what about the baby? His baby? And Derek? Pursing his lips, Stiles' expression hardened. "No..." His tone was firm this time, enough to make Deaton realize that he had lost in his attempts._

_The vet closed his eyes and sighed. Now what was he going to do? He could tell Derek...but was it right for him to interfere? Plus, Stiles would definitely tell Derek the truth. He would. Wouldn't he?_

_Thoughts confusing him, Deaton leaned against the wall, "Stiles...you have to inform Derek." He said._

_Stiles' eyes widened at the statement and Deaton eyed him suspiciously. Was the boy thinking otherwise? He shook his head frantically as he spoke. "You are telling him." He ordered, straightening and crossing his arms over his chest to make his point._

_It was getting harder for Stiles to breathe as Deaton stared at him. His mind began to wander off, thinking about all the people he would have to tell. Derek. Scott. Lydia. Isaac. God, he didn't even want to think about the disappointment they would feel in their hearts._

_He shivered at the thought and ran a hand through his hair._

_"Deaton...how am I...?" He failed to complete, breathing heavily between each word. After a few more seconds of mumbling, he took a deep breath and hesitantly nodded. "I will...but you have to give me time." He quickly added, fiddling with his fingers._

_"Time? Stiles...you don't have time."_

_"What else do you expect me do?! I need to think!" He had never intended to yell but he was terrified and masking it with anger was the only thing he could do to keep himself sane._

_"Stiles, there is nothing to think about." Deaton's voice had got down to a whisper as he tried his best, moving forward to look directly into the boy's eyes. Not finding a single waver in his determined look, Deaton sighed once again and nodded. "Just...don't think too much."_

_Nodding back, Stiles bit his lip, scared of how the vet might react to what he was going to say next. Letting out a shaky puff of air, he decided to just go for it. "Uhh...could you at least...uhh tell me what more is going to happen?" He asked, looking away from the expected glare the vet was sending his way._

_The last thing Deaton wanted was for Stiles to ask for something like that. It only meant that the human was going to overlook his warning. At least for now. But failing to ignore the pleading look on the teen's face, he weakly nodded. Might as well prepare him._

_Once Deaton had provided all the required information, which Stiles had listened to with a dangerously calm expression, the human whispered a quick thank you and shoved his hands into his pockets. He then stormed out of the clinic, muttering incoherent words under his breath with his jeep key's dangling nervously between his fingers._

_Deaton just watched his retreating back with a frown. He seriously wasn't liking the sheer determination on Stiles' face. It wasn't a good sign, not in this case._

* * *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Stiles was pulled out of his reverie when his phone buzzed inside his jeans. Flinching, he hesitantly lifted himself up and took his phone out. He stared at the caller ID for a while as the phone continued to vibrate in his hand. On the screen were two words, Derek Hale. A breath hitched in his throat and he suddenly felt the need to look around, just in case his boyfriend was watching him. Relaxing a little when he found no one on the empty road, he ran a hand across his face. His voice was still hoarse, throat raw from all the crying. How was he going to talk without raising any suspicion?

Pulling down the sleeves of his shirt, he rubbed at his face fiercely with the fabric, forgetting for a while that Derek wasn't actually there. Taking a deep shaky breath, he smiled through the tears. Though it wasn't very convincing, a fake smile was the only kind he could muster.

Clearing his throat again, he answered the call with one of his hands, steadying it with his other as it shook uncontrollably.

"Derek...hi!" He breathed, heart still too heavy with emotions, a large lump preventing the air from entering his lungs.

There was a pause on the other end and Stiles' could already feel Derek's characteristic frown boring through his soul.

_"Stiles...is everything alright?"_

Scrunching his eyes shut, he shook his head. Why was it so hard to act normal? "Yeah...just..." He knew he had to give a reason or the wolf would not stop pestering him, not anytime soon. "Everything hurts a little." He replied, his voice wavering slightly. He wasn't lying, everything did hurt. His head was killing him, any movement shooting a new wave of pain through his body.

Stiles' heart broke into two when the were-wolf let out a shaky sigh on the other side of the line, concern evident in his tone. "_Does it hurt a lot?"_ He could tell Derek was panicking. "_Do you want to see a doctor? Or Deaton? I could come pick you up._"

"No!" Stiles unintentionally blurted out. "I'll be fine."

_"You sure?"_

"Yesss. Don't worry about me. Just...come home soon." Stiles could feel a panic attack ever so slowly approaching. How could he not want someone to be with him?

_"Okay. I'll be there in an hour, I promise. Just...be careful."_

"Don't worry." He pressed again, guiltily.

Before he could say anything more, Derek whispered an almost inaudible 'okay' and ended the call. Though he sounded calm, Stiles was sure the were-wolf was beyond worried at this stage, thanks to him.

Stiles stared at the mobile phone for a while before throwing it backwards. He ran a shaky hand across his face, keeping it over his mouth for a little more while to muffle his cries. Inhaling and exhaling loudly, he gripped the steering wheel.

With a quick glance back at the road, he ignited the jeep's engine and headed towards his home.

* * *

**_Well? (Expectant, puppy dog eyes staring at you right now) Did you like it? Tell me...please. I need to know whether I was able to live up to your expectations. No? You can tell me that too..constructive criticism is always welcome. The next chapter will be up soon. Real soon because I only have to proof-read it. Yeah I know, even I'm surprised at my speed lately. _**

**_Thank you so so so much for reading, following, reviewing and putting this story into your favs. I am speechless really. I love you guys! You encourage me..a lot! Believe me, I can be really lazy sometimes and you've got me all jumpy and excited to write more. Thanks again. _**

**_See you later._**

**_-Hazel_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, **_

_**As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I am glad that you like the story. Believe me, each chapter was going to be a one-shot of Stiles mpreg before I combined them to make this multi-chaptered fic. Thank God I made that decision or else I would never be 'this' happy. Because the last chapter was extremely sad (sorry guys, because angst is the only kind I can write), this chapter is lighter. Comparatively. Shorter too, sorry. Anyways, here you go. Please tell me what you think. **_

* * *

CHAPTER:7

Stiles groaned in pain when he stepped out of the shower, taking the support of the wall. He didn't realize how long he had been standing under the hot water, thinking and re-thinking about everything and everyone that mattered; about his life before he met Derek and how everything was perfect after that. Until now.

He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, wincing slightly. His legs were numb, swaying beneath his weight and had it not be for the wall he was leaning so heavily against, he would have stumbled to the ground. His eyes were closed as he walked out of the bathroom, face scrunched up in pain. The moment he opened his eyes, he jumped back a few steps in fear.

"Derek! You scared the crap out of me!" He breathed, clutching at his chest when he finally recognized the blurred figure standing in front of him.

Derek had a mixture of both worry and confusion written all over his face while his hands were risen in front of his chest in surrender. "I...I knocked." He said, frown deepening. "You didn't hear it?"

Stiles might have missed it. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to have noticed it. He opened his mouth to say something but simply decided against it. Smiling sheepishly, he shrugged his shoulders. The gesture, much to his satisfaction, killed the tension in the room and Derek smiled, eyeing him from head to toe.

As Derek walked towards him, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, Stiles couldn't stop his cheeks from quickly turning into light shade of pink. He had forgotten that he was standing there naked, except the thin fabric around his waist.

As if on cue, the were-wolf circled his arms around the teen's waist and pulled him forward, their bodies touching each other and noses only inches apart.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered rubbing his hands up and down the human's back.

Stiles' breathing was erratic, his heart beating so loudly that he was sure even Derek could feel the frantic rise and fall of his chest. It had been too long since they've been this close to each other. He could already feel the fear and pain seeping out of him, the feel of Derek's body pressed against his' providing warmth and comfort. He closed his eyes and relished into the were-wolf's presence. He wanted to feel this way forever. Safe and sound.

Trying to save whatever dignity was left in him, thanks to his face that had now completely gone red, he quirked his eyebrow, "You're romantic today." He smiled, pushing back against the were-wolf's chest with his palms. "But...I have to get dressed." He said quickly, trying to escape from the tight grasp on his waist.

Derek grinned and leaned in forward, "I'm sure I like you this way better." He whispered in his ears, eliciting a chuckle from the human.

"Derek..." Stiles pushed his elbows against the were-wolf playfully, trying yet again to get away. "I HAVE to get dressed." He repeated. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Yeah, it felt good, Derek standing so close to him, the feeling of his hands on his back but Stiles didn't want it to go any further. At least not when other thoughts were raging in his head.

Loosening his grip, Derek frowned in confusion, his head tilted to the side.

"Stiles, you are pregnant right?"' He verified. He then let go of the teen's waist, "I mean, aren't you suppose to be having theses...urges?"

Wow Derek Hale. Smooth. Really smooth. Stiles frowned innocently, trying hard to stifle a laugh behind his lips. It was a delightful sight, seeing Derek struggle to find the right words. Again.

"Urges?" The human asked, his frown quickly dissolving into a smirk.

"Okay... You don't feel like you want to..." Derek failed to continue, casting his head down in embarrassment when he noticed Stiles smirking at him.

"Ugh...I made a fool of myself, didn't I?" He asked, rubbing his palm over his eyes, face growing red with embarrassment.

Stiles laughed heartily as he walked forward and circled his arms around Derek's neck. "You look so adorable when you're awkward." He said, through his laughter, breath hitching in his throat when Derek caught him by surprise and kissed him affectionately.

Before the kiss could get any more heated, Derek pulled away. " I was dying to see that smile." He breathed, his lower lip trembling with relief and tears threatening to engulf him. Circling one of his arms around the teen's waist, he ran the other through his hair.

"I missed you" he added, smiling down at the human.

Wanting to enlighten the mood, Stiles rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You were only gone for 3 hours."

Derek ran his knuckles against the human's cheeks and smiled, "But I still missed you." He cupped Stiles' face and stared directly into his eyes. Taking a deep breathe, he continued, "Thank you Stiles." His voice shook slightly as he spoke, thanks to the storm of emotions in his heart.

"For what?" Stiles was actually worried now, had he been so bad at hiding his pain?

"I know this pregnancy is hard on you. I can see it, no matter how much you try. And I swear to god Stiles, I'll do anything...anything at all just to make this easier. I owe you that much."

Stiles hurriedly latched onto Derek's hand cupping his face and shook his head, "You don't owe me anything." He whispered, his own eyes brimming with tears.

"You have no idea Stiles just...just how much I wanted this. This. Us. The baby. And you're...I just don't need anything else from life now. You've given me everything."

Stiles was floored. He had never expected Derek to be so open about his love for him. Not having anything else to say, he leaned in forward and brushed his lips against the were-wolf's.

Derek kissed him back with all his might. Panting heavily, he pulled Stiles into an embrace.

Stiles melted into the hug, digging his face in the crook of Derek's neck. His lower lip trembled slightly as a realization dawned upon him. Derek wanted this. More than anything in the world. And all he wanted was Derek to be happy. There wasn't really a choice. Pursing his lips, he inhaled deeply.

He had made his decision.

* * *

**_I know, sad end. Again. I really can't help it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up in a few days, no...not a month, I promise. I don't have a very vivid idea of where my story is heading, but I am trying my best so that you don't get disappointed. If I'm actually able to impress/excite you..well, wow! :D _**

**_Until then, accept by virtual hugs and read all the other (more) wonderful stories out there. Thanks again for your support. I love you! :)_**

**_Bebye!_**

**_-Hazel_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I am so sorry. I just couldn't find the time to write. Things have been really, really hectic. But anyways, I am here now. **

**This chapter is short but the next one is nearly complete so it'll be up tom. or the day after that. _Really_. I hope that the light humor in this chapter will cheer you up...but I should warn you, humor is really not my thing! Thanks again for your support! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER:8

"No...keep the bag down!" Derek ordered, jabbing his finger at Stiles who was standing near the bed, carrying his school bag in his left hand.

Frowning with a weak smile ghosting his features, said human shot his hand backwards to throw the bag on his shoulders. It was always fun to test the were-wolf's patience, because c'mon, Derek never really got angry on him. Usually, he just joined in the laughter. Besides, the slight banter was the closest thing to 'normal' they've had after so many days of ...fear. Stiles stopped his chain of thoughts and shook his head to somehow jerk those painful memories out of his head. Today was going to be like the good old days. Despite the fact that he still couldn't stand straight without feeling the dull throb in his muscles.

"Don't! Stiles, I'm serious." The were-wolf warned, taking slow steps to come closer.

Stiles let out a small chuckle before sheepishly shrugging his shoulders, "Sorry sourwolf. Your threats don't affect me anymore, especially after last night. I still can't believe we had that conversation and you Derek Hale...you were crying. I am certain." His lips pulled into a smile, eyes expectantly staring into Derek's face and looking for the slightest signs of amusement or maybe even a retort. He had to look normal, Derek was starting to get suspicious. He threw his head back in annoyance as said were-wolf only continued to glare him down, arms crossed on his chest.

"You're not going to school Stiles."

With an exasperated huff and arms flailing around him with obviously not the same agility, Stiles continued. "C'mon Derek...I'm bored. I want to distract myself. Plus, I haven't met Scott for a while now."

Derek inhaled deeply and shook his head. No...Stiles' puppy-dog eyes were not enough to convince him this time. "It's not safe. What if something happens at school? What are you going to do then, huh? Please, I don't know if I can go through the...the panic." He was practically begging now.

Stiles' eyes softened and he smiled, realizing how worried the were-wolf was for him, "Hey...I can take care of myself. "

Derek looked away and Stiles called out to him to regain his attention, "Derek. Please." He tried, a pleading look now overtaking his features. He had already taken so many days off, he had to study. Besides, thinking about his approaching death only made him feel more sick and depressed. Not a good feeling when you're alone.

Still not convinced, Derek let out a hot puff of air. "I don't know Stiles...You look like you need to meet Deaton, maybe we should ask him if everything's okay with you and the baby?" He finished miserably.

"No!" Stiles never wanted to snap like this but going to Deaton was only going to worsen the situation. The vet had already texted him with a 'Tell Derek...or I will" thrice ever since that day, "No...I'm going to school, regardless of what you say." He snapped with a sense of finality, walking past Derek in mock frustration, heading directly towards the door.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat, Derek quickly grabbed Stiles' arm, "Alright okay." He murmured an almost inaudible 'I can't believe I'm doing this' under his breath before slowly pulling the human closer, "Okay, you can go...just let me drop you."

With a smile on his face, Stiles placed his hand over Derek's and leaned forward to plant a quick peck on his lips, "Thank you wolfy."

* * *

The camaro screeched to a halt in front of the school. Derek and Stiles were met by the usual sight of teenagers scattered around the building with bags swung on their shoulders and books tucked under their arms.

Grabbing all his things from the backseat and biting back the wince that threatened to escape his lips, Stiles looked out the window and made a mental note to himself, 'no quick movements'. He then turned towards his wolf and cleared his throat. "Okay...I'm going..." He hesitated, watching Derek intently. He couldn't get himself to leave without Derek's approval. It didn't feel right.

As if on cue, the were-wolf shook his head, "I still don't like this plan." He said, concern evident in his tone.

"Derek.." Stiles narrowed his eyes and whined. He had to go to school today, he just did.

Sighing deeply and knowing all too well that he had failed, Derek huffed out another breath. "Just promise you'll be careful okay?" He then stuck his hand out and started to count, "Firstly, no running." He waited for Stiles to respond, who simply rolled his eyes and nodded.

"No bending. No crouching."

"That is the same as bending.." The human interrupted, matter-of-factly. He noticed how the were-wolf paid no attention to his words. Shaking his head in exasperation, he pursed his lips, "...you obviously don't care about that..." He trailed off, screwing up his face in mock concentration. All the concern and protectiveness was touching, it really was. But it was also borderline irritating. Derek had to stop doing that.

A few eye rolls and deep sighs later, Stiles smiled when Derek's frown deepened and he began to think of more things Stiles 'shouldn't' do.

"Oh yeah...No lifting." The were-wolf emphasized.

Stiles chuckled and glanced outside the window again, "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, instinctively wrapping his arms around his stomach when a shiver ran down his spine. He didn't know why but he was always cold, lips tinted with a light shade of blue.

When Derek opened his mouth to answer, Stiles interrupted him. "'Not going to school' does not count." He pointed out.

The were-wolf glared for a while before breaking into a light chuckle. Stiles had this constant expression on his face- a mixture of annoyance, irritation and... love, just lots and lots of love. The were-wolf liked seeing that look on his mate's face, knowing that it was kept only for him and him alone.

With a slight nod and a smile on his face, the were-wolf moved closer to Stiles, "Come here.." Stiles laughed and captured Derek's lips between his own, running his slender fingers down the were-wolf's clothed chest.

Smiling in between the kiss, Derek pressed his hand against the human's neck and began to slowly stroke the back of his hair. Their tongues danced with each other, movements slow and so passionate that even the nearby students began to peep through the windshield.

Stiles didn't know what actually happened. The kiss wasn't suppose to last for so long. Nothing was unusual about that though. Derek almost 'always' had that effect on him.

The two fell deeper into their passion-filled haze and deepened the kiss.

It was only when Derek heard someone squeal enthusiastically to 'get a room' that he realized where they were.

Thankfully, he was saved from the embarrassment when the bell rang a second later and the students began to disperse. Stiles, who had been unaware up until now, awkwardly (shyly) pulled away. "Uhh...I just...I have to go.." He let out a humorless chuckle, still breathing heavily, choosing to ignore the smirk on the were-wolf's face. He knew if he stared into those green orbs now, he wouldn't be able to go to school. He'd rather want to go back to his house and spend some 'quality time' with his baby's father.

More of the red crawled its way to his neck. Why was he so...flushed? Stiles shuddered at his own thoughts, it felt so wrong to say that. It was not like they had never kissed in public before but this time it was just so...intense. And hot. Not allowing his mind to wander about to all the wrong places again, he decided to simply blame his teenager hormones. Not to mention he was also 'pregnant', so yeah, that had to be it.

Pushing open the door, making sure he didn't jerk his muscles too much, he stepped out of the vehicle and began to head towards the school, a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"Stiles." Derek's call stopped him and he swiftly turned around, readjusting the bag on his shoulders.

The seriousness had returned on the were-wolf's face, voice dripping with concern. "If something happens..."

"..just call you, I know." Stiles said, flashing his most convincing smile. "Now stop worrying and go." With that, he turned around and left, not turning around once to look back into Derek's eyes. He bit the insides of his cheek and leaned against the doorframe once he was completely out of the were-wolf's sight. He waited for the persistent nausea to pass. _This better not be my state for the rest of the day,_ he silently prayed before drawing in a shuddery breath and looking around for a certain someone with red shiny glow sticks for eyes and a funny jaw.

* * *

**So? I am glad that so many of you are following the story now but could you...please review? I mean, I just love to read what you think of my writing! Anyways...Scott and Stiles bromance heading your way...real soon. Bebye then! Love you all!**

**-Hazel!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people, here is the next chapter. As promised. I am so glad that so many of you reviewed the last time and please, just keep more of those coming! Your reviews mean the world to me! I mean it will all my heart! I really can't thank you enough for your support and encouragement...words can't even express it, really. Maybe virtual hugs can? **

** Here you'll find a little of Scott/Stiles bromance...I've actually been waiting to write this. So...hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! :D**

**If there are errors, I am so sorry. I didn't get the time to proofread it. **

* * *

CHAPTER:9

Scott was restless. He never really appreciated his friend's presence before and now he was learning his lesson the hard way. Ever since Stiles decided to stay at home, Scott had barely talked to anyone, maybe except Isaac who again wasn't exactly a man with so many things to say. Predictably with Stiles gone, Mr. Harris could not find a reason to force him into detention and that, Scott had to agree, was one good thing that came out of all this. And of course the fact that Stiles was pregnant. Oh my God! Scott's heart sped up inside his chest.

He still couldn't believe it. He was happy for his friend but it all just seemed too good to be true. It felt like...the silence before the storm. Something was tugging him from the inside, a protective instinct, as if warning him. And he was terrified. What if something happened to the baby? Stiles would be shattered. And what if something happened to Stiles? He would just simply lose it, like he was losing it now. Shaking his head, he threw another book into the locker.

"Hey! That's my textbook."

A familiar voice interrupted his raging thoughts and his eyes widened. He peeked from behind the locker door and slammed it shut when he finally noticed his best friend standing a few feet away from him. At first, he was overjoyed. His lips pulled into his characteristic dimpled smile and he walked towards the human. When he actually looked at Stiles' condition on the other hand, he couldn't help but frown with concern. Stiles looked pretty much...dead. He was dangerously pale, lips chapped and slightly trembling. There was a layer of sweat on his forehead, his body tensed as if the slightest of movement could hurt.

"Dude...you look terrible." Scott wasn't even trying to hide the look of shock on his face.

"Its nice to see you too." Stiles said sarcastically, shaking his head while he did.

Scott gave no reaction to the remark and looked around him for a fleeting second, "C'mon!" He said, indicating his friend to follow him into an empty classroom. Once there, he closed the door with a small click and turned around to face Stiles' questioning gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He nearly yelled.

Stiles' brow furrowed and his face screwed up in confusion and...the slightest bit of fear, "What do people usually do at school?"

_And why the hell are you looking at me like I killed 5 people?_ He yelled at the back of his mind. His voice shook slightly with uncertainty and he hoped his sarcastic reply was convincing enough.

Much to his horror, Scott only began to shake his head. _Oh my God! He knows! Deaton told him. But he promised me he wouldn't...did he lie?_ Stiles' mind was racing at an incredible speed and he was going to have a mental breakdown if Scott didn't specify the reason for his behavior. Quickly.

"This is really not the time for sarcasm, Stiles. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"What?" Stiles wasn't sure what to think of that. His voice was almost inaudible now, the rising lump in his throat preventing the air from entering his lungs.

Scott's eyes softened and he exhaled loudly, trying to control his breathing. He had never meant to snap like that.

The human felt a little of the fear seep out of his body when Scott awkwardly cleared his throat. "I just wanted...look man, I think you should rest. Coming here is not safe for the...for the baby. Right?" He finished hesitantly, scratching the back of his head. This was all new to him. And a little frightening. Almost everything seemed like a threat, like everything could hurt his best friend, except Derek of course. He was the one person Scott trusted whole-heartedly.

Stiles released the breath he was unknowingly holding and pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to hide the small smile threatening to take over. _One problem solved, one to go_. "Is this going to be thing? Because if it is, I'm going to have to ask Derek to reschedule with me." His hands flailed wildly in front of him as he spoke, muttering something about 'overprotective were-wolves' under his breath.

Scott's ears perked up and he quickly straightened, "Wait...Derek knows about this right? Don't tell me, you sneaked out of your own house?!" There, he was screaming again.

Stiles flinched slightly before throwing his hands in the air, "What?! NO! No...Derek knows I'm here. He's the one who brought me here."

Scott narrowed his eyes and suspiciously glared at him while Stiles made a show of being offended. "Hey! Listen to my heartbeat okay? I'm not lying."

The were-wolf tuned his hearing and decided to listen. This was Stiles, his best friend and he had enough experience to know about the things the human could accomplish without getting caught. He tilted his head slightly and tried to focus. A frown appeared on his forehead for just a second before it quickly dissolved. His expression softened and his mouth parted in awe, breaths coming out loud and heavy. He could hear Stiles' heartbeat but there was another sound.

"Wow..." He breathed, smiling like a lunatic. "I can hear it Stiles! The baby...I can hear it." He enthusiastically yelled, his hands moving around him wildly, all forgotten about their previous conversation. "It's so..the baby...it's okay..." He 'almost' screamed, too overwhelmed to form coherent sentences. His eyes were suddenly watery, the storm of emotions swiveling inside his heart making it difficult for him to stand without fidgeting. The baby was fine! So maybe, for the first time in their lives, everything _was_ fine!

Stiles smiled and stared at his friend in shock, wait, was Scott crying? "Hey...you okay?" He asked, bending slightly to make eye-contact.

"Yeah...yeah.." Scott nodded, a constant smile dancing on his face.

"You know, your reaction was still better than Derek's." Stiles provided, chuckling at the memory. His eyes then suddenly widened and he jabbed a finger at his friend, "Don't _ever_ tell him I told you that."

Scott nodded again and laughed heartily.

"It's heartbeat is almost in sync with yours." He stated after a few seconds of silence, brows furrowing yet again in concentration. He looked back into Stiles' brown eyes, a familiar look scattered across his features. "Stiles...you are okay right?" He asked, not liking the way his voice wavered at the end. But this was Stiles! He had to be certain. Besides, he had heard about too many pregnancy failures in males to not panic about it.

_Why are you doing this to me?_ Stiles yelled in his head, inhaling deeply. He wanted to just break down into tears and spill the truth. He wanted to, so desperately, share his grief, but this was Scott McCall. His best friend who obviously cared too much about him.

He simply swallowed his tears and smiled, "What do you think?"

No more words were needed to be said as the two smiled at each other. Scott placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Woah!" Stiles suddenly gasped at the gesture and staggered a step back.

"What? What happened? Stiles, did I do something? What did I do?" Scott rambled, moving his hand away fearfully, his eyes darting around in confusion.

Stiles frowned and placed a hand on his stomach, "No…no, it's just the baby...it got jumpy when you touched. It's never done that before..." He shakily exhaled, trying to control his own pounding heart, "I guess it recognizes you...you know, true-alpha and all that."

Scott's smile became even wider, if that was even possible, and he excitedly nodded to himself. He already liked this kid.

After a few more seconds of Scott breathing heavily to calm his twitching nerves down, Stiles pointed at the door.

"Now that bonding time is over..." He smirked at the exasperated look the were-wolf gave him, "can we please get back to class? Mr. Harris is going to kill us." He reminded, nodding knowingly when Scott's eyes widened and the were-wolf quickly turned on his heels, saying nothing else and making a run for it.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and followed suit.

The two pushed open the door to the classroom, clashing into each other, slightly breathless. Mr. Harris, who was standing near the board with his arms crossed on his chest, glared daggers at the two of them before a satisfied smile quickly replaced it.

"Mr. Stilinski, I see you're back." He maliciously grinned, breaking his knuckles. Stiles frowned but didn't dare to question. It was only when Scott whispered an 'oh no!' under his breath that Stiles realized something was really, _really_ wrong.

He raised an eyebrow at his were-wolf friend, clearly struggling to catch up.

As if on cue, the teacher clapped his hands, "Looks like I'll be finally seeing you both in detention."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked, sipping from her diet coke. She leaned in forward and ran her finger down the figures scribbled mercilessly across the paper, "And what are these?" She asked, gently placing the fork back in her plate and chewing her food while looking questioningly at Stiles seated in front of her.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, "I have no idea." He breathed, throwing the paper onto the lunch table and resting his back against the chair. "I can't understand a thing Scott wrote in here. And if I can't understand it, I'm pretty sure he won't either." He cringed his nose and closed the file, swallowing hardly.

He couldn't even handle the sight of food at this stage, and smelling it all around him was borderline unbearable.

"You can have my notes." The banshee volunteered, frowning when the human quickly placed a hand on his mouth, "Are you okay Stiles?" She asked, worry creasing her forehead. Stiles didn't look so good, his brow was dotted with sweat but Lydia was sure he was shivering beneath all those layers of clothing.

"Yeah...yeah." Stiles only nodded, moving his hand downwards to rub his abdomen. He closed his eyes and relished into the comfort the movement provided, thankful that the banshee wasn't disrupting his moment of peace with her questions.

The loud sound of metal colliding with metal, on the other hand, pulled him out of his trance and he opened his eyes, slightly annoyed. His expression quickly softened though, when his eyes met Scott's and he glanced sideways to look at Isaac sliding on the chair beside Lydia.

He confusedly looked down at the tray Scott had just placed in front of him, "What is this?"

"This.." Scott pointed at the said object, "..this is food." He replied casually, taking a seat beside Stiles and beginning to munch on his own lunch.

Stiles shook his head and slid the plate away, "I can't eat." He picked up Scott's notes and began to go through them. Again.

Sharing quick glances with the other teenagers there, Scott frowned, "Why not? Stiles, you know you don't have a choice. And you can't skip lunch!" He exclaimed.

"Besides, if you don't eat now, Derek is going to get really pissed." Isaac added with a smirk.

Scott nodded knowingly and wiggled his eyebrows, "Yeah and if we don't force you into eating, he said he would 'rip our throats out with his teeth'" He continued, mimicking Derek's tone.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled and smacked his best friend in the shoulder with the back of his hand. His frown deepened before he shifted in his seat, looking at Scott with expectant eyes, "Wait...Derek called you?!" He tried to sound annoyed, but how could he when Derek was going to such lengths for his safety? Or was it for the baby's safety? He felt a light pinch in his heart but he quickly discarded it as 'unnecessary and selfish'.

"Hm-mm" Scott nodded with the food stuffed inside his mouth.

Chewing his food quickly, Isaac added, "He called me too."

Stiles stared at the two were-wolves in disbelief, before looking at Lydia who was biting her lips. "You too?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

The banshee shrugged her shoulders in response, confirming Stiles' suspicions. The human fisted his hand and braced his forehead on the heel of his hand, resting his elbow down on the table with a huff. A small chuckle escaped his lips. Well whatever might be the reason, Derek was still the leader of 'make-sure-Stiles-eats' mission and that was just...adorable.

"Now...eat!" Lydia's order, associated with her characteristic intimidating look, made Stiles react a little faster, not that he was going to ever admit to that, and he pulled the tray towards himself.

With another glance at his three friends who were watching him intently, Stiles sighed in defeat and simply began to eat.

* * *

**Well? I was really nervous about this chapter, because, even though I enjoyed writing it, I wasn't very satisfied with its end. But you can be a better judge of that. PLUS, Scott's reaction...I just loved it when it played inside my head. Don't know how far I was able to put it into words. Thanks for reading and please review. I guess its safe to say that we are half way there now...maybe even more! WOAH!**

**See you then!**

**-Hazel!**


End file.
